Three times' the Charm
by CakeBook
Summary: I suppose you shouldn't read this until you know who's this Adesh fellow is. Well dear reader, now you know. Yes, I have permission. And if you don't agree, here's my hand.


Why hello, the just the neighborhood fly on the wall here, and no, I am not literally a fly. buzz buzz. excuse me. But you may be wondering why am i here, 'talking' to you, staring at you with my beady and beady eyes.

aha.

Just kidding! I'm just a old, dirty statue whose seen better days. Even though these birds are rather fluffy.

Do come visit me.

Do come save me.

Oh, nevermind.

They're done.

I wonder whose going to clean up that stain.

Why am I wondering?

They snore.

Um, the birds.

Oh so loudly.

Ah. Why are you still here?

Oh right, I was going to tell you a story.

Before you do indulge yourself in this, might I inform you that this is simply mostly, a_ self made_ rendition of a character from a fanfictional story that is fanfiction to Strange Angels. IF you didn't just understand that, the only thing that this story requires is a small disclaimer saying that I, the wallpaper of the humble house of Raza, do not own the references made to the Maharaja here. Oh, and Adesh? Purely Razzle-dazzle1606's jolly character.

_Ah._ One more thing. This is an insight on Adesh, on how he became what he is now in "Darkest Hour" , Razzle's delightful story. Please do go read her story first, but it's not required, since this doesn't make any references to that.

This is only the first part.

This first part is 4k words.

Someone got carried away.

Not me!

Anyways. **Let's begin.**

* * *

_A prologue.. ._

" Is that a Viscase? I heard that no one of his creations were even remotely similar.."

" It's simply wondurbar, I can't imagine the cost that she had pay! "

" What made you think it was a _she..._"

Oh, how daft. The mindless, unending droning is simply causing me to shed tears, which are impossible. Seeing as I'm a presence that is all over the house, the wallpaper will simply crinkle in on itself as a token of my sorrow.

The grand lobby of the Raza's housrhold was filled to the brim, nearly spilling, with the aristocrats of the Maharaja, elders included. They milled around, donned with silky transparent clothing, sharply bright jewelry hanging off their appendages like they were made to. The four children leaning on the expensive, gold lined wallpaper were barely given a glance, themselves being donned in similar clothing, although less revealing. Not that it really mattered, modesty was not really issue here. The main focus of attention here was the vases, Viscases, that were out of the world, detailed to the 0.001 with colours from puke to Persian blue. They seemed to glow in the brightly lit room, adding to the visitor's awe. Its' actually hex wards, but I don't think they seemed to mind. Or noticed. Too in awe, those royals. On the perpendicular side of the room to the cover-up children, three maharaja adults conversed. Two were practically entwined with one another, hands, hips, heads, with virtually no space around in them, with the third a stocky, but tall man gesturing with sharp movements; small, so he had to be trying to convince the seemingly middle aged couple. The couple themselves, donned in trad themselves, were politely smiling, eyes showing impatience, but still glowed fondly, so the man had to be a family friend, hence the enhanced tolerance.

The stocky man had an accent.

" If yiu would please reconsider, Mr an' Mrs Raza, to ah, sell yiur collection of Vicases to mie, yiu would not regreit your decision. The vases will be in great care, as I share the ah, _passion_, and _fier_ to these, I will polish these every day, keep them under the strongest guards ever. In fact, I'm surprised that yiu let them down today, yiu must have some guards around, but I do not sie any."

The couple shared a look. The man continued.

"Buit anyways, yiu two know thait I am a man of many, many resources, and yiu will not go without a deal better than the value of these masterpieces. So please, reconsider, my dear fiends."

I think he meant 'friends' , his accent is implacable. _Sigh._

The slightly shorter man, who sported burning amber eyes and raven hair smiled even wider, oh bless him, this might be getting a wee bit more interesting, showed a little teeth and replied with a warm voice.

Ahh. perhaps not.

"We've told you time and time again, Arthur, as much as you've gained from your travels, we are not interested. Vicases are priceless. We don't intend to sell them, not if ever. "

" Yes, we're sorry Arthur, but we do have to think of the children. What would they think of us, their parents, selling our Vicases for some stronger spells? It would be mortifying if they thought we were power hungry _mongrels._" The lady on his arm said, bringing up a dainty hand up to her mouth.

She is such a good actor. I think she could do for an academy award. Oh wait, the academy awards weren't invented just yet.

Or were they?

Anyways.

" Well, don't yiu want yiur children to be weill equipped in the futurr? They can't think that, yiu're doing great favor to them! "Not yet wanting to give up. Such a determined man, he is.

The brunette with glass-like blue eyes in a sapphire garment with its long ends dragging along the floor offered a tight smile. Hey, the couple are practically twins now. Beautiful.

" There's a difference between being prepared and simply overpowering."

The man sighed, finally giving up._ finnnalllyyyy._

"Well, how are those children of yours? Last time I was here, you were still carrying the first one. You look magnificent, by the way. Did you even have the little guy?"

They gave a light laugh. With a slight turn of the head, fleeting eye contact, and a swift beckoning of a hand, the four wallflowers glided their way through the crowd, careful to not trip over the many expensive strands of fabric. They stopped in front of the Maharaja adults , in precise order of youngest, boys to the girl. The man, bless him didn't drop his jaw. But he did gasp slightly, eyes widening just a bit.

"Four children! Mai mai, such a blessing to yiu both. Such adorable ones too." He exclaimed.

Yes. Very adorable. Let's start with the girl, blonde just like her granana with the same fire amber eyes like her father, if something of a fire blonde was real, she would be the embroidery of it. At the looks of her, she would be seemingly nine, ten? Small and lithe looking, but offering a smile to the man looking her up and down. She's so much like my own daughter.

Ah. Right. I don't have one.

Now, the raven haired- oh look, the youngest one just tugged his pant leg. The trousers are really too tight. Now, back to the- _panzu._ The youngest one, he'll be first then. Tugging his pant leg once more nervously, he looked up at the man looking down at him with dark, dark birch eyes, wide and slightly afraid. He tried not to show this anymore than he was, being a brash little seemingly five year old. He had shaggy brown, or actually. More like a shaggy blonde, a cute mixture of granana and mother. On a closer inspection, do I see a little madness? Probably not. I'm the one with it, mad with the utter childlike glee with children. I do not molest, _no worries..._ dear bystander.

Now, going up.

The next _liettle liettle_ boy is much different, with ice blue eyes from granana again. They're wide, but already have a certain cunningness to them, the boy is only seemingly a seven year old, after all. But with a mop of curly black hair, mirroring his older brother, and a slightly stocky build like the man who barely gave a glance to him, who is staring intently at the boy beside him. Oh, the nerve! The boy is rather a prize, can't wait to see him grow up.

Now, to the final attraction of the night. Rather dashing in his Maharaja gear, with clouded dark, dark chocolate eyes and kid stylish curly raven hair, I see the other man's attachment to him. But dear Arthur, he is mine._ MINE_._ -cough-_ He has a tall and lean frame for a seemingly eight year old, taller than his sister by an inch or so. He isn't meeting the man's eyes, looking at his face, but at some mystery spot that I can't decipher from my angle. He must be thinking quite hard, or lost in some world. Surely he can't be thinking of me? Because I'm sure. I'm sure that NO ONE knows of me, and my subconscious. Yes, you're real,_ you're real._ Now shut up, I don't have any cookies. _Cough_. He blinks, once, twice slowly. Much better. He finally meets the other man's eyes, lips pursing for a second and giving a rather charming smile -oh, I regret not showing myself, gimmie that smile now- to Mr. Arthur.

" Oh, thank you. I'm touched." said the woman, lips relaxing into a gentle, relaxing one. Her husband does the same. Twins. Twins all right.

" Children, this is Mr. Arthur Kinely. He's the man you're father and I have been talking about so much. He is a close friend, and I hope you children like him. Arthur, meet my eldest and only daughter Kunia. My youngest son Xion, Taciesh, and the next head of the family, Adesh."

* * *

_Ahh. What, a year roughly... nono. Command center says a couple of months._

**A COUPLE MONTHS LATER YAYYYYYY CAPS**

A click of the doorknob. Soft, padded, -she's' obviously in socks- footsteps sneak out, and another soft click as the door was slid closed.

_Snip!_

and nothing.

So Kunia, or what Adesh and his siblings liked to call her, Nia is on her way down. The boy kept his head down against the door still, mouthing a stealth hex in his mouth, feeling the charge build up silently in his hand, quickly brightening up in his small palm. He took a deep breath, shifting when he heard the door on his left open. Another hex crackled on the other side of the door, and with a whoosh! it was gone, as quickly as it came._ Xion_. Adesh grimaced to himself as he heard the louder-than quiet thumps down the hallway. Why can't he do anything slowly, or just quiet, like Nia?

This was one thing drilled into them when Mother and Father started their isolation training.

Adesh sighed, and opened his door, throwing his hex on the ground. It burst, quickly darkening and he felt lighter, and with silent footsteps, crept downstairs.

_Tac would do just fine..._

Mindful of the ghastly hex guards that Mother had placed, to watch over her precious, precious Viscases, he turned down the hallway, going the other way that Xion had went -taking the long way to the rendezvous- with sure steps. He loped past the doors of the study room, showrooms, and the room well guarded Viscase room. He held his breath when he went past that, yes he did. Fingered his gold ring as he passed, wondered why pretty pretty vases were worth more than a gold earring, and a gold ring, for fact. Turned down left quickly after he was in the clear, and was creeping behind a corner for the hex guard to pass when

_creeeeeaaaaakkkk._

Adesh froze. The guard did too, making slight crackling sounds as it stood there, stood there still.

A moment passes.

and another.

and another.

Finally, the crackling of the thing intensifies, and with a wisp! it ended, signalling the guard has thankfully expired, having found nothing amiss in the area and disappearing, not coming back, ever. Adesh had let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, putting a hand to his chest to calm himself down as he heaved in several deep breaths in quick succession. The look alike nine year old glanced around, running his eyes over everything in the dark hour, including me! Ah. When he was satisfied, he started continuing his-

_cccccrrreeeee-_

"AH!"

A hand had clasped itself onto Adesh's mouth, small and soft, like a certain brother's.. but this didn't even register to him as he thrashed wildly, little fists and legs hitting body everywhere...

_this isn't right!_

And his elbow struck something, something soft, and it sunk slightly before the hand left, the figure collapsing onto the rich carpeted floor with a small whimper. Adesh took heaving breaths in again, slightly angry and spun around, ready to hex the mysterious-

_Tac_.

He blinked.

"Oh my god-" Adesh started.

But his little brother cut him off, a little breathlessly.

" Oh my balls. Oh my aching balls. I-I think you broke them -ohhh- you owe me a new set but-" Tac let out another whimper, curling into himself. Adesh blinked a few times, at the sight of his brother in fetal position now, and at the words he had just uttered. He wondered where the kid had found out the other meaning of the innocent word, and was using it so profusely already. What he didn't feel, -or rather it didn't cross his mind- was some sort of remorse towards his little brother. Sure he cared alot about him, but he really just found the situation funny with what being almost caught by the ghastly creature before and that Tac himself had given Adesh a freak before he kneed him in his groin. A small smile quirked at his mouth, but he quickly opened it before Tac could see it.

Not that he would, his eyes were all scrunched up and he was rocking back and forth now, hampered by the thick carpet.

_Snail-like..._

"Were you following me?" Adesh said, thinking back.

"No, I just happened to go the same way." Tac replied

"Oh well-"

"Of course I followed you, I was scared!"

Adesh blinked. Again. I don' think he'll be really good in a staring contest, agree with me, bystander?

"Okaaayyyy. But Tac, you could've gotten us caught! We said to go separate ways, you dumbo!"

This tapped Tac back from the pain. His eyes flashed.

_"Hey-"_

" You guys are so. Noisy. I could hear you guys from down the other hallway. Stop fighting. We're in a dark, scary hallway." A small, slightly annoyed voice said from behind them. Both boys were startled, until they both focused on the voice. They cried in unison, relief obvious, and tension dispelled.

"Nia!"

The girl who the boys cried for rolled her amber eyes, putting her slim hands on her seemingly ten year old hips on her seemingly ten year old body and looked at the both of them, meeting the dark dark brown ones and bright blue ones, both wide and a little frightened. She didn't look away, studying the eyes more closely. The hex clones that Father summoned up this morning still creeped her out, the eerie picture perfect clones with the not so perfect eyes had left her paranoid, probably paranoid for the rest of her seemingly ten year old life. Satisfied, she gave a smile to the boys, and started padding down the hallway, careful of any more hex guards. The two boys scrambled up, the smaller one grumbling about knifes and balls as they took off after her.

* * *

Xion was lost.

He was really really super sure he was lost when he passed by the living room doorway the third time again! He stopped, thinking about his warm, comfy bed in the dark, slightly dank and chilly hallway he was in but he shook his shaggy head. No. Because if he went back and fell asleep, he would wake up in his nightmare all again, and he'll face reality that he could never leave the House, never to be let outside, to always be trapped inside.

It would be hell.

He hated to be trapped.

He couldn't go anywhere else, nowhere else in this jail cell.. except for his happy place. _Xionland_, he dubbed it. 'Xionland' had rainbows, never ending candy, meadows and big headed renditions of his siblings. There, he would spread his invented hex music -which was really massive hexes compressed into a organ like golden machine that spewed the sound out- and pick up lollipops for his little bodied, flied bobble head friends. It would be so tempting to just go back, slip into the secret door, and never have to face harsh reality ever, never ever, again. He would even..just maybe.. see his Unicorn again, his pink, floating Unicorn which never spoke with its mouth, but with its eyes. Dark, obsidian eyes, that glinted a different way each time, that got the message to Xion every time. And it would make Xion laugh, everything it said was nice, and really funny- NO!

_Stop. I need to stop. I can't. He's not real! HE'S NOT REAL!_

Xion put his hands on his head, gripping his hair tightly and shook his head, all while repeating 'NOT REAL' like a mantra. He kept saying it again and again in his head even as he took off running down the hallway, going who knows what way. Tip taping down past rooms he'd already went down. For the.. let's see... the fifth time, yes, the fifth. The speed hex wore off in this period of time, and he stopped, panting and leaning against the smooth wall, trying to calm himself down.

You see, the poor guy had started seeing his pal the Unicorn along with the rainbows suddenly one day, when he was thinking really hard about the outside world and what it looked like, or was is after a particular bad lesson with Mother and Father.. He couldn't remember anymore. But he had quickly made friends with it, because they had been way more fun and better and rainbows and sunshine than his cold Mother and dark, evil Father. They licked his wounds for him after the beatings, supported him when his Brothers and Sister were incapable to. They too were beat, whacked hard by the hex monsters._ Monsters!_ So he talked and vented with his smart, seemingly five year old exceeding the intelligence level of one mouth to the Unicorn, and it never talked back, just listen and its eyes glinted and sparkled and that's all Xion needed to feel better and come back each time after a beating to talk to it. But being super smart meant that he had realized that he was going cuu-koo and bonkers, and couldn't frolic without knowing that it wasn't real.

**Not real.**

So he had left his little silent friend, leaving him alone in his world, even though it had hurt him deep in his heart to do so, and had even made Unicorn cry, he went back to harsh, bloody reality... alone.

He didn't even let the thing cross into this world, to have a support...because he didn't want to go crazy.

And so.. there he was. In a random pitch hallway in his own House, trying to get to the back kitchen door to meet his siblings to sneak out, to get a taste of the outside world again. He hoped that he would make it, so his little friend could die in peace, so he wouldn't crumble under the madness.

Patting himself on his cheeks, and puffing up his chest, with renewed vigor, our little Xion re-casted his speed hex, and threw it on his feet, and zipped down the corridor, determined to find that door.

* * *

"Where is he?" Nia whispered, starting to get worried for her youngest brother.

"Beats me, he left before me."Tac replied, shifting from his place from against the wall. Walking and sitting back down hadn't helped him relieve the pain much, but it was better now.

"He left before me too, right after you" Adesh huffed, remembering the fast thumping feet that had pasted his room. He was starting to get impatient, leaning against the back kitchen door.

So close.

But he was also getting worried, because a boy with that speed should've been here a long, long time ago.

"I'm going to go look for him. " Nia said.

_Please don't be caught._

"Well, hurry back" Tac whined. " I wanna go out!"

A soft sigh from Nia._ Boys_. "Well, I'll make it quick, he should be close by."

As Nia rounded the corner, she kept her eyes sharp, in case of any unwanted presences in the vicinity. Eyes scanned over the elegant, but unmarked doors, several Victorian decorations in Maharaja style, and over several paintings that she didn't recognize. She made her way down the hallway, down the path they came in, and further still.

Getting kinda far.

Xion.

Where** ARE** you?

She didn't' encounter anything, anything but left over remnants of the morning's summonings, making her flinch and eye the loose balls of hex strands floating along in the hallway. They gave her some light, and she wasn't really thankful.

_Snip! Snip! Snip!_

She froze.

_Snip! Snip! Snip!_

What _WAS_ that..

She spun a 360, not seeing anything, but hearing much more.

_Snip! Snip! Sni-_"Oof!"

Something latched itself onto her torso. Unlike Adesh, _she _looked down first, and found out it wasn't some threat, but-

"Xion! You're okay!" Nia exclaimed quietly, but the glee and relief was evident in her face. She clutched the little boy around her tightly, his face buried in her mid-area, and after a couple of seconds, started shaking his face back and forth. She looked down, confused.

"What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, shaking his head again, this time urging her back. She still stood there still, until he pushed her harder this time, and then she noticed it. Squinting down the hallway, she saw malevolent hex strands, red and evil looking reaching out and grabbing the light, left overs and sucking it into a larger, more solid red hex ball.

Hex Cleaner.

They disappeared with a small popping sounds, making Xion whimper. Nia paled slightly, and this time swiveled back, tugging Xion with her as she ran down the corridor, praying that the cleaner didn't notice the two small children at the end of that hall. She couldn't cast anything to mask their presence, as Mother and Father have only taught them purely hex magic up until now, and the Cleaner would sense the magic, and come after them. Exposing them. They kept running, until they got back to the familiar hallway leading down to the kitchen back door. They stopped to get their act together, letting out choked giggles before pulling each other up, and slowly rounded the corner, in hand. Tac noticed them first jumping up

"What took you guys so long? We were going to ditch you slowpokes!"

Adesh rolled his eyes, and tried to elbow Tac, who was now by the door, and behind Adesh. He scrambled away, and glared at Adesh for trying to get a jab on him again. He was ignored by big brother.

"What Tac meant, that we were about to go look for you two." It was tempting to elbow Tac again when he let out a whine against his words, but restrained himself. Yes, a good punch to his ball once more didn't sound too mad, because he was driving Adesh up the linen wall with his endless whining, or using a shut up hex on him. He made a note to look for the not-sure-if existing hex to look it up. Hey, he could always just punch him if it didn't work.

"Nice to know. Can we go?" Nia said, eyes lighting up at the prospect of being outside again, after the last year or so. The excitement caught onto Adesh and Tac too, their eyes lighting up also. The four of them shared a tight embrace, not noticing the figure which was creeping up on them.

**Freedom.**

"Kay. Let's go! Let's go!" And dear company, it was Tac yet again, grabbing the door handle. The other three leaned front to try to get a whiff of the wind, but a voice made them freeze.

"Oh my. Sneaking out at night? Bad children! "

* * *

_hope you guys liked it, I really had fun with this! and extra cookies if you got some references I put in there.. (;_


End file.
